Difficulty
by Valkyrie4Ever
Summary: After Miles' birthday party Ever and Damen finally get what they want! But the result is unexpected and not only has Ever still got problems with Sabine but she becomes scared of Damen's reaction will thier lives be turned upside down again?


**This story came to me when I was trying to read other fanfics but KrazyKimmy started writing stuff and I started as well... strange, I know! Anyway this is about Ever and Damen but in this one they stay together, set after Night Star. I don't own any characters.**

* * *

><p>Damen looked at his most precious possession. The one person who makes him feel so alive, even more alive than he had ever felt in 600 years, and never fails to surprise him. She was asleep in his arms right now, blonde hair flowing down her back and behind her as if the wind was blowing it behind her. She had her head on his chest and her arm going across his stomach. They were actually <em>touching<em> no veil of energy between them, just their skin. Roman finally came through in the end and revealed the antidote to them after death, purely because Ever helped him find Drina.

It was funny how Roman managed to do this actually, what with him being in the shadow land, the eternal doom for all immortals when they die. After Haven died, two months ago, Ever and Damen thought it was the end, until Roman's spirit visited Damen in his sleep, showing him the way they can be together truly. The little blue ball of light called him to Romans house to complete the task of finding it. Damen went the next morning, while Ever would still be asleep. He had to find the room first, the one that's hidden behind the wall behind the bed. Then he disarmed the traps Roman set up for anyone trying to break in, and find the right recipe. Roman was a good liar, he said there was no recipe, that he kept the antidote in his head but there it was, on an orange piece of paper with clear instructions as to make it. But that wasn't necessary as in a small glass vile next to it was the green liquid that was, in fact, the antidote. Damen only knew this because Roman labeled it 'Damen's antidote'. _Simple Roman _Damen thought when he saw it. He drank it and suddenly he felt a tingling sensation that lasted about a minute. He left Romans house and went back to his own house where his love was waiting for him in his bed. She had left her home with Sabine after she accused Ever of being mental and needed help. When he arrived back home she was still asleep, _perfect _he thought as he manifested a sharp knife. He cut his finger and let the blood drop on a china plate he had up there. He pricked Evers finger, luckily she didn't wake, and let the drop fall next to his on the plate. After a while, nothing happened. It had worked. When Ever woke 10 minutes later he was so excited he couldn't stop telling he what had happened. It took a moment for it to sink into her head then she smiled.

"Really?" she was asking and he answered by holding her hand without the energy, she knew he wasn't joking because she had been longing for that warmth for so long it felt different. She jumped in his arms and kissed him while he picked her up and spun her around.

Damen smiled at that memory from two months ago, he never got tired of being able to hold his girlfriend properly and the look on her face when she found out. He would never get that picture out of his head, he doesn't want to.

After half an hour of watching her sleep, Damen kissed her forehead lightly, telling her it's time to wake up. As normal, she stirred and opened her eyes, looking up into his dark ones. They smiled at each other and he lowered his head to kiss her lips.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning. How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Not long, I think. I was thinking about that morning again,"

"The one where you drank the antidote?"

"Would there be any others?" he said and sent her telepathic red tulips to symbolize their love. She giggled and did the same. They got out of bed and got ready for the day. Damen had a shower but Ever went straight to getting dressed as she showered the night before. She went to Damen's laptop and checked her e-mails. Junk mail. And one e-mail from Sabine. She opened it:

_"Ever,_

_I think we need to talk about what's happened. It's not healthy for you to deny whatever help you know you need, but refuse to get. I know a couple of doctors you can talk to and I have friends who know people you can talk to. If not talk to the school counsellor, Paul is willing to help you and you should know you have both of our support. And please come home, you should be with me at the moment until we get through this. _

_Sabine"_

Ever read it but had no intention in paying attention to it, in fact she deleted it after reading it, she didn't want Damen to find out. She left the laptop and checked her phone. Two text messages from Miles, one from 'Paul', also known as Mr. Munoz, Evers history teacher, and two missed calls, one was from Rachel, her best friend from Oregon, and the other Sabine.

Miles' text was normal: _'don't 4get party at mine 2nite! Bring Damen duh as I have big news! I got another part in a play! Dont laugh but its Romeo in Romeo and Juliet, obviously! Btw, don't 4get were drinking 2nite mum sed that was fine! LOL xD'_

She laughed, every year Miles told not to forget his birthday party and that he always has some part in a play around this time of year. She looked at the one from Munoz:_ 'Ever please don't be mad at me. Sabine asked me to text you asking you to come home. She's worried about you and I don't blame her, you haven't been back in two months. She hasn't heard anything form you, so can you at least call or text her to let her know you're ok please? Thanks'_

She sighed and deleted it. If they thought, she was contacting Sabine they had another thing coming. Sabine called _her _mad not the other way around. She listened to the message Rachel left her. It was strange considering Rachel hadn't contacted her at all since she moved to California:

"Hey Ever, it's Rach. I know this may be irrelevant to you now but you know that DVD of our show from like two years ago? Well I found it, I had it after all. I also have your family DVD of you and Riley trying to play swing ball at our family barbeque. I thought I would let you know in case you were looking for them. Bye."

Ever just stared at the phone. That was completely irrelevant nowadays. Why would Rachel think she wanted those DVD's back? It was just a distant memory of what she once had but lost. She didn't want the pain of remembering them. She text Rachel back: _thanks Rach but you mite as well keep 'em. I won't need 'em here and I wouldn't b able two get them now. _

As soon as she sent that Damen came out of the bathroom smelling clean and fresh, wearing a grey t-shirt with dark blue swirls on it and his plain black jeans. He slipped into his black, leather jacket and turned to her. He looked dark and mysterious dressed like this and she looked pale and fragile, in her plain white tank top polo shirt shape and three-quarter length, pale, blue jeans. He walked over to her and put his arms around her, whispering in her ear. "We should go," of course it's Monday morning... on a school day. She nodded and went out to Damen's black BMW and started to drive towards school. Ever was oddly silent and stared out of the window.

"Ever are you OK?" Damen asked, she looked at him.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're oddly quiet. Did something happen this morning? You were fine when you got up,"

"Yeah everything's fine. Just had Sabine call me, e-mail me, and even got Munoz to text me. Says I should spend time with her at home to get the help she's so set on me getting. When it's not that, she doesn't want me to be around you. I'm sick of her to be honest,"

"Well she does have a point,"

"What?"

"By staying away you're only making her hate me even more and make her believe you really are mad. You know you're going to have to go back at some point,"

"Yes, when _I'm _ready, not before,"

"Ever the longer you stay away the more you're going to feel you don't need her. Then you'll never go back," she looked at him and saw he was serious and sighed.

"Fine, but please just give me a little more time to get my head around things,"

"How much time?"

"A year?"

"You know that's not going to happen. Besides we might not be living here by then,"

"Exactly,"

"Ever," he warned.

"Fine. One month,"

He shook his head "still too long, you'll try and get out of it,"

"I'm going to try and get out of it no matter how long we decide on,"

"The end of the week,"

"Why don't you just give me a hat saying 'I'm a dog for Sabine because I'm running back when she calls'?"

"Because you're not running back because she called. You're going because I told you to,"

"But the end of the week is too soon,"

"Well you can't come up with a suitable suggestion,"

"I said one month,"

"You know we'll forget by then,"

"Fine. Two weeks?"

"Two weeks?" he thought, then nodded. "Alright. Two weeks today we'll go over to Sabine's and get this mess sorted out," he said as he pulled into the school car park. They got out, put their bags on their shoulders and walked towards the gate where Miles was waiting. Ever said "Happy birthday Miles," hugged him and gave him his present. He unwrapped it and saw the photo frame, the one of him, Ever and Haven together not long after she started at the school and became friends with them.

"Hey I've been asking for a copy of this for ages!" Miles squealed. "Thanks Ever, it's great,"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice, and show us the Haven we knew and loved,"

"Well it's all over now, she was who she was and no matter what we done we couldn't stop her or change her. But this is a nice memory," he said preferring to stay in the present not the past, when his best friend nearly killed him. Damen stepped forward and gave him a card, not knowing what present to get him. Turns out Damen put money inside, and quite a large amount. Miles thanked him and they all walked inside as lessons were just starting. Although they all went their separate ways, Damen went to English; Miles had Drama, and Ever had double History.

She walked into the classroom and went straight to the back of the room where her seat was. Munoz wasn't there yet so she had a chance to hide as well. When Munoz did walk in the first thing he done was look around the room for her, to see if she was in or not. _Sabine's got him spying on me_ she thought when he saw her and smiled. She just kept her head down and pretended she was listening and started talking to Damen telepathically.

_Oh, joy! Been in history 5 minutes and Munoz is already watching me like a hawk!_

**Well that's what you get for not going home in over two months. Sabine's worried about you so she asked him to check on you every now and then.**

_Every now and then! Try every lesson I'm in and whenever he sees me around school. Why do I let you talk me into going to school again?_

**Because when we first met, you told me to go to school so I'm just returning the favour**

_I hate you at times you know that babe?_

**I know. But you love me more**

She smiled. Of course, she loved him; she was practically living in his house.

_You know how much I love you! That's why I'm giving you these _she sent him some red tulips telepathically. He returned them.

**You are amazing**

_I know. You're not too bad yourself_

**Why thank you. The thought is appreciated and had been digested. You will be rewarded later**

She burst out laughing, obviously drawing attention to herself. She stopped as quickly as she had started.

"Ever, is something wrong?" Munoz asked

"No sir just thought of something strange that's all,"

"Would you mind sharing it with us?"

"Yes actually I do mind. It's not very interesting to be honest,"

"OK then be quiet and pay attention,"

"Yes sir,"

_You just got me in a load of trouble with Munoz Mr Auguste!_

**It's not my fault you started laughing**

_No but it will be your fault when I leave you_

**You wouldn't do that to me. You love me**

_Whatever gave you that idea?_

**You told me so yourself**

_Well I've changed my mind in the last two minutes_

**Maybe I'll get some peace for a while then**

She pretended to be offended telepathically then they decided to stop for a while and catch up at break.

After two agonizing hours of history and hearing stuff she already knew, Ever finally thought it was time to go as the bell rang for break. However as she collected her stuff and got to the front of the classroom Munoz stopped her.

"Ever, can you wait a minute please?" he asked while the other students were leaving.

"What is it sir?"

"I need to talk to you about Sabine,"

"Again?"

"Ever, she's worried about you. She hasn't seen nor heard from you in ages. She wants you to go home,"

"I know OK? I'm just not ready at the moment. She thinks I'm a nutter and that doesn't work out in her house. You either have to be normal or move out. So I did the move out bit, it's simple."

"Not quite. You're still only 17 and therefore her responsibility, as she's you legal guardian until you're 18. I know it seems a long way away but it's really not. Time will fly by."

"I don't really care. It's my life and I'm not letting Sabine tell what I can and can't do. Or who I'm supposed to be."

"Let me talk to her again and try to convince her that you're not mad. Just tell her that you were having a moment and it's all sorted now."

"You want me to lie to her again? Make her think I'm not psychic so she can be happy?"

"It could be the only way to get her off your back,"

"No. I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not just to keep Sabine happy and I'm not hiding who I am for her sake,"

"Well then I don't know what to suggest. None of you can agree on who's normal or the mature one. If you ask me you're both acting like children."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not asking you then isn't it?"

"Ever, don't make me sound as if I'm causing the trouble here. I'm trying to help both of you as best as I can,"

"Well, thank you for that but she's the one who needs help, not me. I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm sure you are, but just be careful. I don't want you to distant yourself too much, otherwise you two may never get along again."

"I know. In fact me and Damen were planning on seeing her in two weeks."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it's to sort this out and be warned if she starts accusing me of anything again I'm outta there and never coming back,"

"OK,"

"Can I go now?"

"Go on then. I think Damen's getting impatient standing by the door anyway,"

Ever turned to see Damen standing outside the classroom through the glass window in the door. He looked uncomfortable and jumpy waiting for her to go out. She walked over but turned back at the last minute. "Thank you, and sorry," then she walked out to be greeted with Damen's arms and a kiss.

"What was all that about?"

"Sabine's really worried about me,"

"I told you,"

"I don't care Damen. She can't treat me the way she did then suddenly want me to go home,"

"She's confused baby. It will all blow over then we can get on with life like it was before,"

"I hope so,"

"Just remember that at the moment you're preventing that from happening,"

"I know. But remember our deal in the car. Two weeks then I'll go and see her,"

"Unless you decide to go earlier,"

"Yeah right," he laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was boring for Ever and Damen as they weren't in the same classes. They just sat and talked with Miles all through lunch, talking about his party and what to wear. But mainly, why is it on the Monday night?<p>

"Miles why is the party tonight? Why didn't you have it on Saturday?" Ever had asked.

"Because it's my birthday _today_. I didn't want to have my party a different day to my birthday did I?"

"I guess not but do you have any idea how many students are going to have hangovers tomorrow? Half our year I'd imagine,"

"Yeah pretty much. It's going to be awesome,"

"I don't think our teachers would agree with that. They'll have the whole class going, 'sh! I've got a headache,' or 'I think I'm gonna throw up' and 'can I go to the toilet,' not to mention asking for paracetamol. I think the nurse will run out pretty quickly,"

"I know." Miles smiled. Ever and Damen laughed as well.

"Speaking of the party tonight, what shall I wear?"

"What ever you like, Ever. I think half the girls are going in miniskirts and tight tops,"

"Well that's not my sort of thing anyway. At least not anymore," they looked at her, so she explained. "Back in Oregon I was one of the popular girls who always ran around like sluts. Never again though,"

"Really?" Miles asked interested.

"Yes, and no I don't have any pictures to show you,"

"Oh damn," Damen said and they laughed.

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day, Ever and Damen went back to Damen's house to chill out before Miles' party. Well actually Damen was sitting on the bed while Ever was looking for something to wear to the party. She went in the wardrobe and went through clothes, tried on a load of clothes before taking them off and trying on another outfit. She showed Damen and he would give her the thumbs up or thumbs down, either way she would go back and change again.<p>

She finally slipped something on that she liked and when she showed Damen he looked shocked and was left breathless. He couldn't even hold his thumbs up; he had never seen her like this before.

She was wearing a pink skirt that stopped just mid-thigh and a pink vest top, tartan pattern t-shirt that was tight enough to show all her curves. Her hair was down and wavy with only her long fringe pulled off her face and had some clips holding it in place behind her head. She applied some black eye-liner and pink lip-gloss and a little bit of pink eye shadow. On her feet was a pair of baby pink dolly shoes with silver swirls on the toes. She looked incredible and very pink. He stood up, walked over to her, and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, but it's not really me. I'm going to change," she said but he grabbed her hand before she could turn and go and get another outfit to wear.

"Ever there's only half an hour until the party you don't have time to change. Besides, you look fine and I'm sure Miles would agree. Keep it on, OK?" she looked in his eyes and saw nothing but love and nodded her head.

"OK," she said.

"Excellent. Now I better get ready, hadn't I?"

"It would help," and with that Damen went over to his wardrobe, pulled out a black shirt with shiny, black, stripes going down it, and slipped into a pair of dark blue jeans with silver buttons around the pockets. He wore the black motorcycle boots that he was wearing when he first met Ever and slipped into his black leather jacket. He walked over to where she was waiting and held his curved arm for her to take. He guided her to the car and held the door open for her before sliding into the driver's seat. It took twenty minutes to drive to Miles' house, and therefore they were the first due to the party not starting for another 10 minutes. He opened the door and greeted them before noticing what Ever was wearing.

"Excuse me a minute I'm just going to look outside for my friend Ever," he joked and she slapped him, lightly, on the arm.

"I _am_ Ever you twit," he laughed and let them in.

"I like your outfit Ever by the way. Do you want a drink?" he offered. She wasn't really thirsty but it had been so long since she had an alcoholic drink so she gratefully accepted a bottle of Smirnoff ice and enjoyed the taste of it as much as she could. Damen had a larger and gulped it down; clearly, he hadn't had one in a while as well. When the party started, everyone commented on how beautiful Ever looked and all the boys tried to get a dance with her, but only after, she had quite a bit to drink. Damen had a couple of drinks as he was driving. He only had enough to stay under the limit and so he can keep an eye on Ever. She seemed to be getting out of control as the party went on. One boy even snuck her outside to the garden and started kissing her but when she pushed him away, she nearly fell in the swimming pool, if Damen hadn't caught her. She was giggling like mad when she saw his serious face. "Calm down," he whispered in her ear.

"Lighten up Damen," she said. And kissed his cheek, he smiled and dipped her low and kissed her neck. She laughed and kissed him back when he pulled her back up. They danced for a while and Damen started to have fun and stop worrying. They danced with other people and each other all through the night. Ever had more and more to drink and was starting to act silly. At about two in the morning, Damen and Ever were going home because the party was just finishing.

"Thanks for the invite Miles," Damen said holding Ever around the waist so she wouldn't fall over.

"You're welcome Damen," Miles' speech was slurred slightly when he spoke. Damen led Ever out to the car and she collapsed into her seat. When he got in next to her, she started to ruffle his hair, then stroke it. He let her knowing it won't be long before she's back to normal. One thing that doesn't last long for an immortal, being drunk.

"Damen, baby, have I ever told you I love you?"

"Plenty of times,"

"Well I do. I really and truly love you,"

"I know you do. And I love you too, Ever," he said and they spent the rest of the journey home in silence. When they got home, Damen led her straight up to bed and she started kissing him passionately. He kissed her back and they fell on the bed, Damen on top. Ever started to pull at his shirt and unbuttoned it. He pulled at her t-shirt and pulled it off over her head, revealing her plain pink bra. He slipped out of his shirt when the buttons were undone and went back to kissing her passionately. They pulled at the rest of their clothes and got into the bed...

Ever woke up early the next morning. _What happened last night?_ She thought to herself. Then she looked at herself and realised she wasn't wearing any clothes. And neither was Damen who had his arm around her, hand resting on her stomach. His head was resting was resting on the back of hers and was still asleep. She turned slowly and moved his arm so she can push him back so he was facing up. She slowly got out of the bed grabbing his silk black robe to wrap around herself as she went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she noticed that she looked really pale and she had a headache. That wasn't normal for an immortal, they never got headaches, so she wasn't surprised when there was no paracetamol in the first aid box, but then again immortals never got sick yet she threw up in the sink. _How odd. Maybe it was all the alcohol I had last night. _She thought, knowing that's not the reason. She washed her face to remove the remaining make-up from the party. During this time, Damen woke up and was knocking on the door.

"Ever are you OK?" he was asking, so she opened the door, still wearing his robe.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks Damen. Just thinking about the party last night. It was good wasn't it?" she said noticing that since she was wearing his robe he had wrapped a blanket around his waist leaving his chest bear.

"Yes it was great. By the way, you look adorable in my robe," he said kissing her cheek. She smiled said she would be back out in a minute and closed the door. Damen waited outside the bathroom patiently and when she came out asked if she was OK again, she said she was fine and went to the wardrobe to get some clothes out and get dressed. He went into the bathroom to wash his face and sort his hair out as he got dressed while Ever was in there. When he came out he saw Ever was wearing her jeans and simple t-shirt and had her hair tied off her face in a loose ponytail. Now he knows something's up because she hadn't dressed like that since before they met. He walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Ever, baby what's the matter; you've been acting funny since you woke up. Is it me? Is it about last night?" he asked, and she realised that something did happen last night. She was drunk that why it happened but she felt bad that it was her first time and she couldn't remember half of it.

"No it's not about you or last night. I just want to wear this while I go out quickly. It's always cold outside at five in the morning."

"Why are you going out?"

"I need to check something, and also pop to the shop; I fancy a coffee even though I don't really need it. I won't be long," she said quickly running out of the house, getting into her Miata and driving off before he can stop her. The first place she went to was the chemist; they were always open early. She bought what she wanted and headed for the cafe opposite ordered a coffee and after she drank that went to the toilet and took the pregnancy test, and was shocked and scared at the result... positive.

* * *

><p><strong>So Ever's pregnant and now she's scared of Damen. Hm what will happen next? Ideas are welcome to fill the reviews area! hint, hint lol<strong>


End file.
